Space
except for Taco (Previously) *Donut's Camera |first_appearance = "Sweet Tooth" |last_appearance = "The Four is Lava" }}Space (or Outer Space) is a continuous void of highly separated physical objects and stars. It appears in later episodes of Battle for Dream Island and in Battle for BFDI. Coverage BFDI In "Sweet Tooth", Needle's cake somehow grew to the size of a planet, making Earth a triple planet system, and eventually becoming bigger than Earth. After it became bigger than earth, it creates a windstorm. However, it was popped by Needle in Bridge Crossing, after Leafy slapped her. During this event, various glimpses of space can be seen. In "Rescission", space is mentioned in Announcer's diary, which reveals that he came from an alien planet in space.The contestants are flung into space (due to budget cuts) at the beginning of Gardening Hero, and the remainder of the episode takes place there. They return to Earth in the next episode. BFDIA In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Yoyle Mountain's real summit is so tall that it actually reaches space. This is the only time space ever appeared in BFDIA. In "Gardening Hero", "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!", and "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Black Hole is shown have lived in space instead of on Earth because of how big he was. However, he was crushed down to a smaller size and he now lives in Goiky with the other contestants. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pillow theorizes that when one does the "fluttery arms" gesture, it means that the last of their "care spirit" is sucked out of their fingers and into Space. However, this isn't true. In "Four Goes Too Far", teams and ABNTT go to space to try to get away from The Twinkle, but Saw catches it and brings it to space with them. The Twinkle is returned to earth when Taco tells Bell to look at the Moon, and Bell catches The Twinkle. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", and ABNTT were still in space on the Moon. They were trying to have a plan to have Robot Flower control Remote but later failed because of the bomb. Later on, the Liar Ball which contains Loser was sent to space most likely because of Remote’s explosion. In "Questions Answered", Donut uses his special camera to bring the Earth to the Moon to return and ABNTT to Earth, so Cake at Stake could happen. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy escapes the lava by going to space in his "private jet", meeting up with Four (along with Death P.A.C.T. by being inside of Four), Puffball and Woody. Trivia * The laws of space apparently don't apply, as the contestants can breathe and the Ice Cream Cake does not explode, although normal cake apparently still does. **This seems to be the case due to budget cuts. * In real life, stars are generally giant and incredibly heavy, while in the series, stars are very small, and they can be taken and played with like a ball as seen in Gardening Hero. * Black Hole originally lived in space until Four crushed him down to compete in BFB. Gallery File:Liarball.PNG|The Liar Ball in space. Taco in space.png|Taco falling back down to Earth. Stuck in space.PNG| and ABNTT stuck on The Moon. Spongy in a Spaceship.jpg|Spongy in a spaceship. Contestants being revived in space.png|Leafy, Ice Cube, Spongy, Firey and Rocky being recovered in space. Rocky barfs IN SPACE.png|All the contestants get released from the nets that brought them to space. 51B93D37-93E0-4322-A778-1E085D1B5377.jpeg Earth and Moon Together.PNG BFDI Moon's Surface.PNG|ABNTT and landing on the Moon. Moon in BFDIA 2.PNG Bandicam 2018-04-14 11-20-46-931.jpg Very pretty Moon.PNG BFB1487.PNG Screenshot 2019-08-26 at 7.57.55 AM.png BFB1559.PNG Category:Places Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 4 places